1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particular to a mounting apparatus for readily and securely mounting a motherboard in a computer and readily releasing the motherboard from the computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a motherboard is needed in a computer to contact other elements for providing base functions. It is required that the motherboard should be securely mounted in the computer.
Screws are oftentimes used as a traditional mounting apparatus to mount a motherboard defining a plurality of mounting holes. The chassis comprises a bottom panel having a plurality of posts. A screw hole is defined at a top of each of the posts. In assembly, a screwdriver is needed to make a plurality of the screws insert the mounting holes and engaging with the screw holes to mount the motherboard to the bottom panel of the chassis. In disassembly, the screwdriver is also needed to take out the screws for removing the motherboard. It is obviously inconvenience and cumbersome for many screws used in installing and removing the motherboard.
Another mounting apparatus is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 88209977. A motherboard defines a plurality of mounting holes therein. A chassis of a computer comprises a bottom panel. A plurality of standoffs is arranged at the bottom panel. Each of the standoffs comprises a first portion and a second portion. The first portion is a cone. The maximal diameter of the first portion is greater than a diameter of the second portion and a diameter of the mounting holes of the motherboard. The diameter of the mounting hole of the motherboard is greater than that of the second portions of the standoffs. Each of the standoffs further defines four apertures to make the standoffs resiliently deforming. The mounting holes of the motherboard are aligned with the standoffs. The first portions of standoffs pass through the corresponding mounting holes. The second portions of the standoffs are secured in the mounting holes. The motherboard is thus mounted on the chassis. It is convenient to disassemble the motherboard by pulling its sides. However, when the motherboard is assembled to the chassis, or removed from the chassis, electrical elements, such as capacitances, arranged at the sides of the motherboard may be damaged for being pressed. Moreover, it is usually injured in assembly and disassembly for being scraped by other elements, such as a bracket of storage devices, because of a limit space of the chassis of the computer.
Thus an improved mounting apparatus for a motherboard which overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks is desired.